


House of Dreams

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert week [6]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, I hope this is very fluffy, they're soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Gilbert comes home from a long day of work to Anne asleep by the fire.//Tumblr prompt: something fluffy and domestic, maybe Gilbert taking care of her





	House of Dreams

After a long day at the surgery, Gilbert stumbled through the front door. He was ready to crash on the first seat he saw but stopped still at the sight of his wife.  _ His wife!  _ He still couldn't believe he got to call her that, that no one else could. She was his and he was hers, they were each other's at last.

Anne had fallen asleep in the chair by the fire, her head leaning on her arm with her book open in her lap. She seemed so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her, but it was late. 

Instead he scooped her up in his arms bridal style, and she turned slightly to nestle against his chest the minute his arms were around her. Carefully he carried her up the stairs, making sure to avoid the squeaky floorboard at the top. 

Their house was small and old, but it was comfortable. Gilbert had been worried that Anne would change her mind once she saw the house, it wasn't exactly the grand palace or marbled halls that she'd dreamed of, but she'd dubbed it their "House of Dreams" almost immediately.

With a lick of paint - inspired by their former teacher Miss Stacey's house - it had started to become more of a home. Anne had worked tirelessly to make it perfect, even enlisting Cole to help decorate. 

It wasn't much, but it was perfect for Anne which meant it was perfect for Gilbert.

Their bedroom was really where both personalities shone. The mirror had little postcards stuck to it that Gilbert had saved all those years from his travels, beside a recent photo of them both on their wedding day, frozen in a moment of pure joy.

The desk was covered with countless books and notepads - half filled with fragmented story ideas from Anne and the other half filled with medical notes Gilbert had scribbled in.

The window sill had flowers, wreaths that Anne had made of twigs and leaves, pebbles and other little items she'd found scattered around Avonlea on the many walks she had shared with Gilbert.

He remembers fondly her saying, "One can dream so much better in a room where there are pretty things."

It was one of the things he loved about her, her ability to see the beauty in such ordinary objects.

Gently, he put her down, tucking her under the covers. He leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. Before he could leave, he felt her hand grab his.

"Gil," she said quietly, a smile on her face as she intertwined their fingers together. "Thank you."

He laughed softly, crouching down beside her to lightly stroke the top of her head. "What for?"

She shrugged, still holding his hand. "For taking care of me. For just... everything. I know we didn't start of well but I want you to know I'm happy, I'm really happy."

"I know," he nodded, "I'm really happy too." He smiled fondly, making him look more like the boy he'd been when they first met.

"I really do love you." She yawned and he squeezed her hand before letting go. Her eyes had started closing again.

"I love you too, always will."

She had drifted off again, and Gilbert quietly stood up, looking over his shoulder one final time at his sleeping wife.

All those long days at work, the pain and suffering he had to witness every day, was all forgotten when he came home. Just knowing he would come home to see her made everything worth it.


End file.
